


Play Along With The Charade

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Glam Rock, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the Honeys are a power ballad singing rock band with a nice guy persona and Archangelo are a loud and lecherous band made up of non-apologetic hellraisers. So obviously these guys shouldn't be anywhere near each other and definitely not touring together? Right? </p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along With The Charade

"Ladies and gentlemen, you wanted them...and you got them, one of the hottest bands out there right now, put your hands together for SAAAAAM AND THE HONEEEEEEYS!!!" the announcer yelled as the crowd immediately launched into hysterics as the band members appeared onstage out from behind clouds of fog and pyrotechnics. 

"Alright alright alright! So I guess you guys are havin' a blast already?" the singer questioned the audience, he was responded to with a loud roar, saying that yes, they were already having a blast. "Well that's great but hold onto your seats guys because the fun is just getting started!!!!" the singer yelled as the band launched into their first song, Pariah. 

The band closed the concert with their most famous song, Jessica. As soon as the guitarist played the first few chords of the song, the audience was roaring once again.

Jessica I want ya  
Jessica I need ya  
Jessica I love ya  
Je yey yey yey essica

The crowed continued to shriek and roar as the final verses of the song played, the song getting faster and faster and louder and louder as it neared the end

Jessica I want ya!  
Jessica I need ya!  
Jessica I love ya!  
JESSICA!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank all you beautiful motherfuckers for comin' out here tonight!" the guitarist yelled to the audience before exiting the stage. "Haha great show man," the guitarist said as he slapped the singer on the shoulder "Thanks dude, you killed it out there too Dean," the singer said back, smiling at Dean "I know I did Sammy," Dean said with a prideful chuckle. Sam rolled his eyes "Don't call me Sammy, I'm too old for that," Dean snorted "Not in my book you ain't little brother. Not in my book," he said as he slapped Sam on the shoulder again before walking to the showers. Sam just laughed to himself as he began to unlace his heavy boots "Aaaah," he said as he kicked them off, happy to be free of the sweaty things. He peeled off his custom made shirt with his name emblazoned on the front and stripped off his tight leather pants before stepping into the shower as well. 

"So have you guys the news heard about who we're touring with for the next leg of the tour?" the band's drummer, Adam shouted from a few stalls down "Nah man, 'ave you?" Dean called back "Yeah, we're touring with Archangelo," Adam replied. Dean nearly choked "Archangelo?! Are you fucking serious? Adam you better not be fucking with me right now man 'cause that shit wouldn't be funny!" he yelled "No i'm serious, Doc told me today. We're meeting with 'em tomorrow," Adam said. "Ah man, what were they even thinking, putting us and Archangelo on the same bill? Are they looking for some type of celebrity death match to go down?" Sam said incredulously as he ran his soapy fingers through his long brown hair "I don't know man, but nothing good can come out of us and Archangelo being in the same building together, let alone the same room," Dean said coldly. 

\------

Archangelo were basically the opposite of Sam and the Honeys. Archangelo's whole thing was go hard or go home. They lived dangerous lifestyles, they were reckless, they were loud, they were rude and stuck-up, they were overly sexualized, they were perverted, they were glorified by metalheads and girls everywhere and they had larger than life personalities. Lucifer the singer and rhythm guitarist reportedly made groupies bow before him and chant 'Hail Satan!', Gabriel the bassist was never seen without multiple girls on his arm, Michael the lead guitarist seemingly refused to wear anything but white and thought himself to be the brains and driving force of the band, and meanwhile Raphael the drummer was perhaps the quietest and most normal of the four dysfunctional hellraisers. 

At the present moment, Archangelo was preparing to go onstage at Madison Square Garden to preform a sold out show. Lucifer was being fitted into one of his ridiculous stage outfits while Michael was going for the girly look that night so he was being laced up into a tiny, white leather dress. Gabriel was putting his large cross earring into his right ear and fixing his makeup and Raphael was watching all the roadies shuffle around, putting the final things into place before the show. 

"Okay guys, you better be ready 'cause it's time for you to go on!" their manager Chuck called "Yeah yeah we're ready pops. Don't get your panties in a ruffle," Gabriel said as he pushed past Chuck and out onto the stage, inciting loud screeches from the crowd which increased when Lucifer stepped out as well. 

"I see my minions are excited," Lucifer said in a way that could be described as creepy yet sexual, which just made the crowd scream louder "Well tonight we're gonna start off with a little song called Cast Down...".

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I made this because I love Supernatural and I love 80s rock bands. I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too bad. The chapters will get longer as time goes on.


End file.
